Delirium
by Salxii
Summary: Derek takes a mate when the moon is at it's peak. And it's all Scott's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**The crisp night air burned in heaving lungs, the moon bright and full. He could feel the call, the alpha's howl still freshly ringing in his ears. Leaves and twigs snap in his wake and soon he's there, the smell of aged, burnt wood and his alpha filling his senses. He moves to all fours as he picks up another scent. **

The blood and slick of another.

He feels his alpha's order to flank the perimeter, but he can't help the curiosity that peaks when he realizes he can place the scent.

"Scott, I won't say it again. Tighten the perimeter, now."

The words reach his ears but he quickly hovers by the window, fighting the urge to obey as soft cries come from the burnt out husk of the Hale estate. He perks, eyes gleaming as he looks inside.

Derek is bare, his muscles rippling beneath sweat slick skin. His hips are in steady motion as his growls ward off any interested parties. Except Scott.

The small sob fills the house again, a pale thigh held roughly by Derek around his taut waist. Scott grits his teeth, feeling the lust roll off his leader in waves.

"Show him who's in charge, your alpha, breed him right."

Scott finds himself encouraging the rough scene, his voice low, hand dipping beneath his waist band as another pain filled sob reaches his ears. Derek lets out a whine, the words egging him on, the prospect of a mate too much to ignore.

"Fill him, tie him like a bitch. Can't you see he's begging for your pups. Our pups. Our pack will grow, so tie him."

Suddenly the struggle inside becomes frantic and Scott snaps out of his lust filled haze when a painfully familiar voice pours over him like a bucket of ice water.

"N-no it hurts! It won't fit!"

Stiles. He had been out during the full moon doing some recon and had crossed Derek. He trusted the pack, he didn't realize the true drive of the alpha. Soon a roar fills the forest, Derek's hips grinding forward as he ties his new mate, seed spurting deep inside the human's small body.

All Scott Could do was turn and bolt into the darkness, guilt swelling in his chest as his best friend's sobs follow him for miles.

Ok so I'm in love with the show and decided to be a tad cynical. Let me know what you think? Mpreg isn't a new territory for me btw so if the prospect bugs you feel free to click away.


	2. Chapter 2

A Few Hours Earlier...

"Look dude all I'm trying to say is that lore hasn't been wrong yet. It's been far fetched, a bit off, but never completely wrong. Packs are stronger in numbers and loyalties."

Scott huffs as he scrubs his face with his hands, anger climbing his spine. Derek had called a meeting, to determine who would mate tonight and who would guard the perimeter.

He had assured them that he himself wasn't participating. The heat was hitting their little town and Erika and Boyd had been chosen. The pair eyed each other like raw steak. What really bugged Scott though, beyond anything else.

Derek had been lying.

Everyone but Stiles had heard his heart give a low hum of deceit but chose to ignore it. Scott grit his teeth as Mr. Harris' voice was sharply directed towards him.

"Mr. McCall, I know that academic achievement isn't high on your list of priorities, and that your much to important to participate in our fascinating project on toxins, but please don't think for a second that Mr. Stilinski is the only student who has provoked any violent nature in any teacher because I assure you, you are on the top of an arms length list."

Scott turned, and felt his voice lower as his eyes give a flash. He knew the man could see the insinuation in his yellow orbs.

I dare you.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

I'll rip your throat out... With my teeth.

Mr. Harris quickly turns away, spine rigid as his smirk falls off his face. Stiles arches a brow, pretty sure what had just happened hadn't been pure power play. He leans towards Scott, fingers brushing his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?"

Scott nods, deciding to turn back towards the front, leaving Stiles completely in the dark.

:) :) :)

Allison wraps her arms tightly around her boyfriend, her soft locks brushing his face as he grunts above her. Derek had said mating wasn't allowed.

Scott used a condom, the pack wouldn't have any new additions anytime soon.

Allison's small cry makes his toes curl as he growls, feeling himself finish with a bone crushing thrust forward. The brunette sighs beneath him as she wraps her body around his, nosing his earlobe.

"You ok? Did something happen?"

Scott perks up, looking into her soft brown eyes as he feels his words come up in one blunt swoop.

"Was it that bad?"

Allison laughs as she pulls him to her tightly, the navy covers beneath them rumbled and shredded beyond recognition.

"No! It's just, you Were way more... Rough. But I liked it..."

She assured him with a kiss to the temple, her body sore but her face radiant with the fact that her werewolf had taken her in such a lust induced haze. Scott sighed, climbing off and curling on his side, pulling her towards his furnace of a body.

"Derek lied to us at the last meeting. He's going to take a mate and... I'm scared someone I care about is

Going to get hurt."

Allison hums, her fingers carding thru thick locks as she thinks over the facts.

A) Mating was for life.

B) Pups would be in the pack soon

C) Other than Erica, only two other girls were part of the werewolf community in their tiny town.

She tilts's Scott's chin up, smiling as she kisses him gently.

"He would never think about being with an Argent. You have nothing to worry about. He hates Lydia on a good day, so our bases are covered ok?"

Scott grins and as he goes in for another kiss his phone decides to be the cold shower he needed and cuts thru the quiet of the room with a shrill ring. He sighs, getting up and answering snappily.

"Damn it Stiles I just-"

The voice is frantic as his best friend begins to babble, his artterol clearly in effect.

"Derek fucking lied Scott! You werent the only one being snippy today and I did some research! The pack us in edge, they can feel their leader's incompetency In the bedroom department. The ones mating tonight won't be Erica and Boyd, it has to be Derek. If he doesn't birth a cub soon then his role as alpha can be challenged and he knows one of you will take advantage sooner or later. He's on edge, we need to keep him on lock down tonight!"

Scott makes a click of approval at both his friends thinking and speed at catching up. Allison is already dressed and stringing her bow as Scott tugs on his jeans, the tied condom making it into the garbage can.

"Alright Stiles, just make sure your outside the perimeter, I'll go ahead and round up everyone for our assigned perimeter check. I'll make sure no one gets in or out tonight. See you in a bit."

:):):):)

The cold bit thru the thin track jacket as Stiles drummed his fingers in the steering wheel. So far so good. The night had been quiet and he had even gotten the chance to see the sun set from his perch. Scott was making his rounds, Allison had left not long ago, her parents a constant reminder as to why they couldn't really keep her on the in but her obsession with Scott a helpful distraction.

The snap of a twig made him jump from his thoughts. He looks around, head twisting to and fro, hazel eyes wide with panic. The snapping is louder the second time around, making his spine go rigid as a large figure stalks towards him, claws and fangs visible.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Derek is in nothing but boxer briefs, his body on display as Stiles edges away, quickly locking his door as he realizes something that chills him further.

Derek had been taking the same route that led to Stiles' house. The teen quickly clicked the pieces together and before he could scream a large, clawed hand slaps itself over us mouth. His Jeep's door had flown thru the air only seconds before.

"Makes my life so much easier when the bitch in heat comes to me. Don't you think?"

Large arms wrap themselves around his waist, dragging him along the dirt path and as he fights, biting and clawing with his very human teeth and nails, Derek laughs.

The Hale estate never looked to much scarier then it did then. Derek throws him on the ground, cranes his neck and howls, the rumble coming from deep within his chest.

It was the call to the pack to watch the perimeter. Stiles scrambles to get up and run but instead he's laid on his back and his clothes are torn to ribbons.

"Hold still. I only need you for one thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys! This is continuing from the last chapter! So this story is not my first but it is the first to be published anywhere on my part! I know the theme is dark and Stiles might not get to much love but things always tend to sort themselves out! After this chapter we go to Scott and get to continue the weaving of this web! I thank you all for your reviews and if I get a few more I promise to update right away! Anyway, I'll let you get to it, enjoy!

Derek felt his control slip further as his heart's desire lies beneath him, face battered and porcelain skin taut beneath his fingertips. He leans in, smashing their lips together as he bares down with all his strength, trying to bottom out in one deep motion.

Stiles' broken sob let's him know he has succeeded. The teen grips his forearms at first, but when he's mounted he goes straight for broad shoulders. The last person who had dug their fingers into him like that, she had killed his entire family.

And created the living hell that was his life.

"Fucking relax... Your to tight."

He speaks thru gritted teeth, the canines sharp and glimmering in the bask of the full moon as Stiles let's out another labored sob. He growls, the pain and fear making his prey's scent that much more poignant.

It was delicious, and making the alpha give a rough grind of his hips.

"N-no! Don't move, just..."

A stuttering breath and more sobs as Derek's hips begin to nudge back and forth. The body is warm and he can feel that it's healthier and stronger than anyone else he could've chosen...

Although ironically it wouldn't be his first choice if he could've controlled how he felt about the boy instead of abuse his power to mate him. To bind him for eternity.

"Shut up, you want it. You've always fucking wanted it."

His statement is hollow as pale fingers rake **down his back, His thrusts pick up speed. And then he hears it.**

Scott.

~"Scott, I won't say it again. Tighten the perimeter, now."~

He warns him with a heated whisper, muscles growing tense, as if someone was waiting to take a fresh kill right from

Under him. Scott's scent shifts and he realizes that the threat means nothing as the stench of arousal rolling from the young boy outside is only do to one thing.

The prospect of pups, but more specifically, his alpha's pups. Building the pack. Making a family by acting on animal instinct and breeding the first available bitch nearby.

To put it simply, Scott was turned on by watching his display of dominance. Derek felt some of his guilt being over taken by pure lust. He grinds forward a bit more quickly, Stiles still fighting, his sobbing making his spine crawl in satisfaction. Then he hears Scott, practically panting.

~"Show him who's in charge, your alpha, breed him right."~

Derek's hand wraps around Stiles' throat when he fully processes the encouragement. His hips are moving fluidly, the wet slap of skin on skin filling the burnt shell of a house. Another murmur of words drifts through the wood, this one more demanding.

~"Fill him, tie him like a bitch. Can't you see he's begging for your pups. Our pups. Our pack will grow, so tie him."~

Derek starts to quicken his pace and soon Stiles' protests fill his ears.

**"N-no it hurts! It won't fit!"**

Stiles begins to thrash as his alpha begins to tie him, the swollen flesh spreading his insides wide as it creates a seal. His scream is agonized, his fingernails torn to shreds. He had used them on Derek's back. The wolf hadn't even noticed.

Derek hears Scott bolt, the disgust and shame rolling off him in waves. The mortification is left only for him as his wolf retreats and lets him take control once more. Stiles' is sobbing into his hands, the light trickles of blood and cum running down trembling thighs. Derek shifts, the swollen flesh of his cock pulsing softly inside the tight vice. The alpha speaks, voice deep, the smallest hint of regret seeping through, his words blunt and to the point.

"I couldn't control it, your heart was racing and I knew you wanted it, I-"

A pale fist crashed into his teeth. Stiles lets out a hoarse cry, clutching his hand to his chest as he concentrates on the pain in his now broken fingers. Anything to avoid the horrible sensation, the raw feeling of being ripped open. Derek rolls his neck, turning and spitting out teeth. Stiles breathes, and speaks gently, his voice a croak.

"I knew you'd take someone tonight... And I knew you found me appealing one way or another but... I never knew you were truly nothing but a brainless animal."

Derek feels his chest grow heavy, his eyes prickling and he turns away. Breathing, trying to calm his sadness and the hint of rage swirling beneath the surface, he reaches between quivering thighs and begins to pull free, the knot shrinking back to fit normal human anatomy.

Stiles stumbles into shaking legs, the raw feeling burning up his spine as he begins his treck towards the door.

"I'll carry you, don't strain yourself."

Stiles scoffs but is soon scooped into large arms and whisked through the door and out into the chill of the night air. He's left inside his destroyed Jeep, and when he can't see the retreating form of his thought to be ally, he breaks down into tears.

Derek ignores the sorrow as he flits thru trees and over damp ground. He wishes that Stiles' cries didn't resonate so deep within him. Now all he could do was wait and hope that tonight hadn't all been in vain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Quench

Alright guys! I appreciate the enthusiasm, please review and let me

Known if you like it so far or even any ideas on how to progress! Derek came

Out a bit more sincere this time around and Stiles has Some zing as well!

Any mistakes I didn't catch have escaped my sleepy eyes! Enjoy!

Derek paced the empty warehouse, the cot behind him unkept and thoroughly slept in. Scott had called that morning and let him know that Stiles had been admitted into Beacon Hills Hospital. He had gotten stitches on his hips, and had been given a cocktail of drugs to clot the blood from between his thighs. His father had out an APB on a vague description and Isaac and Erica seemed to have been trying to stop the rumors at school.

"Why couldn't you have chosen the Argent girl? At least she'd be equipped to bare our packs burden, don't you think?"

Derek snarls at Boyd, fists clenched as the dark skinned wolf rolls his eyes. He felt bad for Stiles and had even given Derek a tongue lashing. Although the alpha had just let it roll off there was one thing that he couldn't shake off.

Boyd was right.

Had he chosen a girl, or some loose woman that he could easily pay off then he wouldn't have had to resort to tying Stiles. What plagued his mind was that he had acted unremorseful and had simply blamed the lust induced rut on the hazel eyed human. In reality he had grown fond of the goofy boy. He held a soft spot in his heart and right now he could admit that any chance to normally court Stiles was gone.

"You need to go see him. Make him understand."

Isaac and Erica had arrived and Isaac sounded a bit annoyed. Erica nodded her head in agreement, her

Voice soft as she speaks.

"He needs to know that you care for him, and that you'll be patient. He's one of the good ones ya know?"

Derek glares, her insinuation clear as he walks towards her. His hand quickly wraps around her throat.

"You don't know what I feel and you certainly don't know how to court a mate. If I hear or feel anything going on outside this pack I'll neuter you myself. That goes for the rest of you!"

He drops her, her blonde waves cascading down her face as she doubles over, trying to catch her breath. Derek scoffs, shrugging on his jacket and looking over his shoulder as he grabs his keys.

"Keep guard, don't leave, don't bring attention to yourselves. I'll be back in a few hours."

With that he's off, letting the industrial sized door swing shut behind him. He dials Scott's number as he climbs into his car, driving towards the hospital.

Scott runs his hands through his hair for the millionth time. Allison had given him a silent squeeze on the shoulder before siting on the other side of the waiting room, her father boring holes into him. The clock above the reception desk ticked away, nurses filling out paperwork and talking softly amongst themselves. A small hand gently shakes Scott and his head bolts upright.

"How's he doing? He's alright, right?"

Lydia and Jackson stand there, the blonde rolling his eyes as Lydia sits next to Scott and gently slips her hand into his.

"They said he bled out a lot and he needed some stitches but... He's alright for now."

Lydia gives a soft gasp, Jackson's face morphed into disbelief. Stiles was always a smart ass and even a little annoying but he didn't deserve to be practically torn to shreds. He was, grudgingly on Jackson's part, a good kid.

Lydia hisses, anger evident in her features, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"I hope whatever did that to him dies in the most painful way imaginable. Just douse it in gasoline and let it burn into nothing but ash."

Her eyes go a bit blank as Scott's eyes widen and before he can say anything a tight laugh makes his spine straighten.

"Well the gangs all here. Lydia, a little gruesome aren't you?"

Derek looks as grim as always. His eyes shine with malice for the red head as Scott tightens his hand in hers, a warning to shut it. Lydia is still zoned out. Jackson speaks, the bored tone replaced by a tight, almost angry one.

"Why is it that bad things happen to everyone who has contact with you huh Derek? It's like your a plague in this town, isn't it?"

Chris Argents snicker could be heard

From across the room as Derek steps into Jackson's personal space.

"I'm here for Stiles, and unlike you, I actually care, snake."

Jackson glares, stepping back as Chris Argent stands, ready to walk over, only for Ms. McCall to step into the little group.

"Boys this is a hospital, so stop spreading the testosterone everywhere alright? Stiles is up now so he can have one visitor at a time."

Scott stands and puts one hand firmly on Derek'a shoulder.

"Mom, uh, Derek here really needs to see him. They have a history and Derek's been worried all morning. He's been blowing up my phone and my voice mail can't take much more abuse."

Derek gives his best soulful eyes, making a mental note to bite Scott's ear in the near future.

"Alright Romeo, follow me."

The hall is a bright white. The color of hopelessness in a hospital. Derek feels the sterile smell fill his nose, the fluorescent lighting almost burning his eyes. Ms. McCall stops outside a large faux wood door, opening it gently and ushering him in. She

Gives him a gentle push before flashing a thumbs up and disappearing down the hall again.

"Scott? Is that you?"

Stiles' voice is wrecked. Derek can still hear his cries, how he had begged and he feels his wolf practically pant beneath the surface. He enters, quietly and before he can say anything a glass is hurled at him, hitting the door and shattering by his head instead.

"Why are you here?"

Derek comes from the door's shadow, shutting it completely behind him before walking forward to be bathed in the horrible fluorescent light. The boy in bed couldn't be

Stiles, right?

"I asked what your doing here... What do you want from me now?"

Derek felt his breath hitch. His bonded was pale, his eyes bloodshot and his skin clammy. He looked tired, black circles under his eyes and he was clutching the hospital comforter to his chest.

"I-I came to check on you and to... To talk, I-"

Another glass flew through the air, this time hitting Derek right between the eyes. He hisses, doubling over.

"Get out. I'll help Scott, hell I'll help the devil himself but you, you can go die Derek. I mean it, go back in time and burn with the rest of your family."

Derek felt his eyes widen as he quickly jolts back upright. Stiles is glaring, his eyes dry and his fists shaking. He Was upset, but more importantly, He was angry.

The wolf within' rejoiced. Stiles was a strong mate indeed. Derek felt himself move forward, his skin already healed over already as he hovered Over the tense teenager. He reaches out, one large calloused hand resting at the boy's nape.

"If I could I would. I would die in my mother's arms that night and then, then I'd be able to take away all the pain I caused people. Especially you."

Stiles scoffs as Derek fingers the short hair at his nape, his voice low, and dark.

"But I chose you for a reason and... You will fulfill the purpose I have given you. If an alpha's mate can't bear at least one litter... I'll have to take another. Maybe Lydia is stronger?"

Stiles stiffens beneath the touch and he speaks softly, voice thick with emotion.

"When it happened... Did, did you ever think about just kissing me?"

Derek's brows quirk, confusion taking over his features. Stiles bites his lips, his hands wringing the comforter as he continues.

"I mean, did you ever think about just kissing me and not just filling me with babies? Do you even want me the same way I wanted you?"

Wanted. Past tense. As in not anymore. Derek tenses.

"I do want you, but this, it's the only way our nature allows."

Stiles meets his eyes. Derek's hand is wrapped around the back of his neck as the teen searches his face for any kind of emotion other than the usual anguish and fear. He sighs.

"You don't believe that. You did what you did because, and I bet I'm not wrong, you thought I'd be whisked away from under your nose by a nice guy or Lydia. You thought that I'd become unattainable so you planned to take what you wanted, right?"

Derek feels his mask slip. Stiles' eyes are burning into his own as his fingers tighten around soft, pale skin. Derek looks away. Stiles looks at his lap, his fingers twining only to come apart again.

"You didn't get me Derek. You know that right? You didn't get me at all. You may have gotten my body before anyone else but... Everything else, everything I feel, or who I am, that's going to stay mine. And I will never let you take that from me because when you take things, all you do is hurt people. You need to realize that."

Derek growls in warning but Stiles doesn't care. He had nothing to lose at this point and he was in a hospital.

"You also need to realize that your part human. No matter what you claim happens to make you as vicious or as cynical as possible, you need to own up to your mistakes. The man who did those things to me, he told me I deserved it. Did you think I deserved what you put me through for having a simple crush?"

Derek had grown quiet. His hand was limp on Stiles' shoulder and he looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"No, because the man who did those things to you wasn't a man... In fact he's scared. And he needs you to cooperate or he'll lose even more."

Stiles blinks and then nods gently, the warmth of Derek'a palm slipping away as the alpha turns to take his leave. Derek looks back at Stiles, brows knitted.

"You'll understand soon enough that this is the way things have to be. Not because your smart and know more than any human I have come across but because your the only one I trust... and to me, that Stiles, it's a

Rare thing."

He leaves, the door shutting softly and soon Stiles lays back on his stale pillows and shuts his eyes, a few stray tears marring his cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys! Here's another chapter for Y'all! I'd really appreciate feed back though so I encourage you to review and let me know what you'd like to happen? Please and thank you and enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Changes**

Sheriff Stilinski pulled his hair roughly, the stress wringing his spine. He hadn't gotten any leads on his son's... Attacker. To make matters worse, Stiles wasn't speaking about it and today was his first day back in school. The sheriff didn't like his boy's habit of trying to re normalize his life so soon but his son was resilient and he didn't have the heart to deny him anything.

The squad cars parked outside the school entrance on the other hand, that might be just a tad excessive.

He gave one last sigh and pulled the stack of files towards himself, deciding to get at least some work done.

Scott felt the hair on his neck stand on end. The cops were stationed outside, pacing their cars, eyes hard and steady on anyone who looked off. Stiles bad brushed it off and with a cane in hand had attended his classes. Chemistry was a bit different than Scott could ever remember. Mr. Harris picked on Stiles relentlessly (well even more than before) and before the end of their work study Scott had had enough.

It figures that so would Jackson.

The blonde stood abruptly, blue eyes ablaze as he crossed his arms over his chest, the 'I'm better then you, don't you forget it' face in action as he arches a brow.

"Maybe you should lay off. My father doesn't like people who stunt my educational growth and while you keep tearing Stilinski here a new one, midterms are around the corner. I suggest you get to it and if I get anything below an A, well..."

Mr. Harris looked utterly betrayed. Jackson smirks as the bell rings and everyone begins to file out. Scott is helping Stiles up when Jackson waves him off.

"Coach wants to see you. I'll get Stilinski here to lunch, just go."

Scott arches a brow, not wanting to just bail but Stiles assures him it's alright with a light pat on the arm. Scott takes his leave , Mr. Harris scowling behind him as he too bolts. Jackson picks up both their bags, Stiles taking a deep breath as he speaks, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Thanks. I didn't want to burst into tears on my first day back."

He laughs weakly as Jackson sits next to him, eyes steady. The blonde looks sincere and Stiles found it a bit... Unnerving.

"I don't know what's going on but... You can count on me, alright?"

Stiles turns in his seat, a question on his lips. He feels a hand rest on the nape of his neck, Jackson pressing their foreheads together. All Stiles can do is sigh. He liked being comforted, and apparently Jackson had all the right moves.

"What the fuck."

Jackson pulls back, Stiles' head snapping towards the door. A well built, polished man stands there, his teeth ground and the square frames perched on his straight nose slipping considerably. His hair was gelled back and his fists were shaking. It wasn't until Stiles caught the claws that he tried to speak, to calm the alpha down.

"Derek, no!"

Jackson stands up, glaring defiantly as Derek stops a few mere inches from them, clawed hand poised and at the ready. Jackson wrinkles his nose.

"So, you care so much that I'm not allowed to? Someone is self absorbed, aren't they?"

Derek was seething as he shook, fighting his wolf down. If he had his way, Jackson's throat and his tongue would be splattered in a pile on the ground by now. Stiles stood, and before the others could notice, he was gone. He'd worked his hobble to a steady limp and his semi fast getaway wasn't noticed in the testosterone filled atmosphere of the room. He should find Lydia, after all, nothing wiser than a diva's input.

Scott sighed at being chewed out for not trying hard enough in practice that morning for the millionth time and spotted a very smiley Stiles sitting at one of the outside lunch tables, by the courtyard, Lydia fussing over him. He could pick up their conversation and he knew he shouldn't but...

"You should grow it out! It's getting real long already and I think it'd make your cheekbones just pop!"

Stiles grinned as the red head fingered his growing locks. He had been thinking about stopping his home haircuts and just letting his brown, auburn locks grow. Lydia fed him another French fry. She had become the ever patient (barely) and loving friend during his hospital stay and once Stiles had gotten passed his self pity and teenage hormones it was easy to fall into routine with her.

On a friends basis at least.

He nodded in agreement to her suggestions, and Scott's brow arched as Stiles let Lydia know what happened with Jackson an hour prior. Apparently Derek had weaseled his way into the faculty somehow and had seen the whole thing. Lydia scoffs, rolling her eyes as she fingers her long locks.

"Oh honey, it isn't hard to guess but Jackson's always been very open. Him and Danny have even gotten together a few times. He's eveyone's type and so far, no ones denied him. I can't blame him though, you have this geek sheek thing going on and anyone would be dumb not to notice!"

Stiles flushed and Scott turns towards the school. If Derek had interrupted, then he had to be beyond angry. So far, their bond felt the same, no violent feelings or intentions present. He stops by the office and his eyes widen. A leggy cheerleader is sitting on the large reception desk, tan legs dangling like steak.

Derek looked like he wasn't opposed, but Scott felt nothing coming from him. Be it lust or anger. It's like he had checked out. He enters the room, clearing his throat and the cheerleader leers at him appreciatively. Derek rolls his eyes as he shoos her away, Scott just standing there, trying to process.

"Erm, was she not doing it for you or-?"

Derek sighs, taking his

Glasses off and gripping the bridge

Of his nose between his index finger and thumb. He sits back, files stacked nearly in front of him, before he speaks.

"I'm bonded. I can't really find someone attractive anymore nor can their advances make me feel much of anything. When I saw Stiles coming undone beneath me... Scott nothing. Compares, and I mean nothing. I almost ripped Jackson's heart out of his damn snake chest for the stunt he tried to pull."

Scott feels himself mod before he leans against the faux wood and gives his alpha the once over.

"So, you found a way to keep your eye on Stiles? How did they hire you?"

Derek gives a grim smile as he slouches a bit, tension high but his eyes showing how worn he was.

"Danny helped me out with some paperwork and fixing up my

Criminal record. As far as the British principal knows, I have out standing parking tickets and graduated from Brown."

Scott scoffs, realizing the foreigner probably never even kept himself in the know about Derek'a arrest or his family. He stands, lunch having only twenty minutes left, and decides to eat something before the day progresses. Derek waves him out and Scott starts his trek down the hall.

Calculus wasn't uneventful. Unfortunately for Stiles, that meant he'd never be at peace again. Jackson took it upon himself to show up early and save him a seat. Scott arrives late, Finstock tearing into him relentlessly as he awkwardly sits between Erica and Isaac, the leather clad twins. As Finstock makes them partner up, leaving the room to probably drink his weight in coffee, Scott zeroes in on Jackson and Stiles, their conversation making his face heat up.

"Jackson, maybe we should finish he problem, preferably before Coach kills us."

The blonde's thigh was cozily nestled against Stiles' own. He had one arm draped over the rigid desk chair and had propped his chin on his hand, their faces close. Everyone in the vicinity couldn't not look. Stiles was bruised and a little worn but there was no denying that he was attractive. His soft features against Jackson's chiseled looks, it was something even Erica and Isaac were having a hard time avoiding.

"Jackson... Your hand is wandering."

Indeed it was. Scott bolts upright at that and quickly gets up, making hus way over and smiling widely as he speaks.

"Hey! Stiles I'm having some problems with number three. For the limit I think I got negative one but-"

Jackson growls. It's low and normally no one would be able to hear it. Except Scott. He arches his brow at the blonde as Stiles explains the problem, unaware of what's going on.

Once again, saved by the bell.

Stiles collects his things, letting both boys know he was fine and would be meeting Lydia for a trip to the mall. He walks out, a minor limp in his step as Scott glares at Jackson. They Were the only ones left now. Scott goes to pack up his things as Jackson speaks, anger quite evident.

"Look McCall, I don't care that you and Derek are having mixed feelings about Stiles. But he's fair game and if I want something, I will get it."

The spoiled brat leaves, Scott shaking his head as he formulates a plan. Their best bet to stimulate both his alpha and his new alpha 'female's' bond and to keep their secret that much more hidden.

They had to get rid of Jackson Whittemore. And soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Fair**

**Hey guys! Sorry for falling behind but I had a medical emergency and thank god it was nothing to serious! Thank you for your honest reviews and for making me see the light in some on my story's gray areas. Enjoy!**

"This has to be the most idiotic thing anyone has ever done! And I have a teenage son damn it!"

Sheriff Stilinski slammed his hands on his desk as he pointed to the thick file flipped open on his desk. Derek Hale had gotten a secretary position. The same damn day he applied. The principal rolled his eyes as he fretted over his suit case, not wanting to get the Italian leather scuffed so soon.

"Look, he cleared the check, he does the work and he keeps to himself. I see no reason why I should hold him accountable for anything you failed to hold against him. If that is all."

The foreigner leaves, case in hand and the Sheriff feels his mind go into overdrive. He needed Hale out of that damn school. He didn't trust the mysterious orphan and to top it off Stiles needed his help now more than ever. He picks up his gun, Holstering the weapon and grabs his coat. He needed to have a chat with Derek.

Stiles sighs as Lydia lays her head in his lap. Their trying to watch The Notebook, and embarrassingly enough, Stiles feels an ache in his chest. Derek flashes through his mind behind closed lids. His strong torso, the dark hair and frightening red eyes. It pissed him of considerably.

"You know, you will move on."

Lydia sits up, pausing the film and smoothing her dress before continuing to speak.

"I know I don't have anything good to go on but... Your so strong Stiles. Your a fighter and whoever thinks they can break you like that, their wrong."

"I'm fine."

He speaks abruptly then he just blinks, letting her fidget before going on.

"Their wrong and I'm here to make sure that you recover the way you should ok? No pity parties or sad looks. I'll be honest with you, and I'll look fabulous while doing it!"

Stiles smiles as they settle back down and the movie gets rolling. He has to hand it to Lydia, he felt better than he had in a long time.

Derek shuffled the last stack of pages together, letting them rest beneath the paperweight on his desk. The lead bird seemed to remind him how much he had fucked up. It looked eternally peaceful perched on the Ikea disaster that passed for his furniture and he couldn't help but want to chuck it through the nearest window. Feeling himself begin to space out, a sharp knock brings him back grudgingly. He mutters to himself in disdain.

"Fuck me."

Sheriff Stilinski never looked as completely threatening as he did in that moment. Derek felt his mouth go dry and his eyes land on the gun that seemed to make the officer's fingers twitch. What if he had found out? He couldn't exactly beg for forgiveness in this kind of situation.

Somehow, 'Sorry I took advantage of your only child and filled him with my progeny', didn't seem like a heart felt apology.

"Derek. This has to stop."

Derek cautiously approached the older male, folding his arms over his chest, arching a brow questioningly.

The sheriff sighs and Derek knows he'll live. Metaphorically speaking of course.

"Look, my son has been through hell, and now you decide to work here out of the blue. I could've sworn you were a bit... Well off."

Derek flinches at the insinuation. He didn't have to work but... His mate drove him to extreme measures. He shifts his weight from foot to foot and gives a breathy laugh.

Lay on the charm.

"My therapist says working helps me clear my mind. I just wanted something to keep me busy and this job doesn't take to much out of me. Besides, while I'm here I can help, maybe let you know what's going on from time to time?"

The sheriff seems to mull it over. He runs his fingers through graying locks and leans in close, even though the office was empty for now.

"Look Derek, this situation, everything that happened or has happened to Stiles, that's on me. He's my son and I can't seem to protect him. I would appreciate the extra eyes... But it doesn't mean I won't watch you."

With a nod he takes his leave and Derek could smell the pure anger within the man. He had caused that reaction in Mr. Stilinski without even touching him. Guilt begins to gnaw at his insides. Imagining how Stiles must feel, that one would haunt him forever.

Stiles arrives home a bubbly mess. He was hopped up on pain killers and from his happy night with Lydia. He enters the kitchen to heat up left over casserole when he hears the light sobs. Turning on the timer and preheating the oven, he pokes his head through the arch way leading into the dining room.

Mr. Stilinski was drunk. Case files flooded the oak finish of the large table and a few chairs had been strewn on their backs. The bottle of Jack lay on its side, sucked dry.

"I can't protect this town, or my son!"

Files flew through the air, paper fluttering and landing haphazardly through out the room. A loud thud let Stiles know his dad was out and he felt the wet warmth on his cheeks. He was hurting his dad, and soon he'd hurt everyone else.

He didn't want that. He knew what he had to do and if his father thought he was happy then it would an easy plan to put into place.

Derek slides the constricting dress shirt off, tie tossed on the bed. He had fixed up one room in the old burnt house and it gave him somewhere to sleep and be in solitude. He feels a flutter of breeze and turns, eyes red.

"Scott. Any ideas?"

Scott paces, his hoodie opened to reveal his toned form. Werewolf business seemed like the perfect distraction. He shucks the material off and begins to pace as he speaks.

"We have to get rid of Jackson. He's getting more... Aggressive with his courting and that isn't good for your numbers game."

Derek arches a brow in surprise. Something was up and he could smell it.

"What happened Scott? Did Mr. Argent catch you again?"

Scott bared his teeth but gave up on confrontation and sighed.

"It's just...I told Allison about what happened with Stiles and... She let me know if I ever go near either of them again she'll shoot me right between the eyes."

Derek gave a low whistle and suddenly another rustle came from his right. His lips curled at the familiar scent of anger accompanying the pack member.

"Peter, good news?"

The elder Hale's face was twisted in disgust as he approached, his eyes flashing as he speaks through clenched teeth.

"You have sown yourself inside someone so young, who trusted you! Is that what you thought I meant when I urged to take a mate? Erica is a female for a reason Derek!"

Derek avoids meeting his uncle's burning gaze as he straightens his back. He wasn't a child and he had done what he thought was best for the pack.

**_Only it isn't Derek, it's whats best for you._**

Derek growled at the taunting reminder within himself as he eyes Peter carefully.

"Erica and I aren't compatible. He knows what happened, he stands up to me and he is the smartest human I have ever met. I made him pack and soon I'll proudly make him a mother and I assure you, he'll be grateful."

Peter leaves, face wrinkled in disgust as Scott stands there, processing Derek's declaration.

The bell rang as Derek and Scott speak in low voices. Stiles had been avoiding his best friend and rapist the entire day and Derek would worry when his mate's heart rate would speed up. Both wolves were joined by the rest of the pack outside for a quick meeting during lunch period, another convenience Derek was allowed, when the alpha saw it.

Stiles was straddling a wooden bench, his back flush against a blonde's lean chest. He was talking as blue eyes roamed his body carefully and soon the animated teen would be brought into a few timid kisses. The small pecks continued until Stiles deepened them significantly, his heart rate speeding up and making Derek grit his teeth.

Jackson grinned triumphantly over the brunette's shoulder, hands planted firmly on slender hips as Allison joined them on the bench with a chatty Lydia. Jackson held Stiles' hand, the teen flushed as he was teased, many lacrosse players high fiving Jackson on the way to their respective lunch areas.

Derek's legs were carrying him over before he could howl his outrage.

Jackson stood up, Stiles behind him as Allison stood next to the blonde, holding her large canopy purse close. She'd come prepared. Lydia tugged Stiles' hand and they left reluctantly, Scott about to follow until a fold away cross bow was aimed at his face. Issac was allowed to go instead.

Jackson sighs before he speaks.

"Look, this is cute and all but you lost Derek. Stiles' doesn't want some meat head alpha who can't even follow mating rituals. He wants a guy who can provide and take care of him. I didn't even have to do anything because he called me last night. He made the choice to be happy, you need to learn to respect that."

Allison speaks next, eyes trained on the alpha and his right hand man.

"What you did, I mean I expected it from Derek but you Scott? Why don't you let Derek use you instead? At this rate, your poor choices would enable you to make the stupidest litter possible."

Derek growls, pointing a clawed finger as the crossbow rests at his chin.

"Don't insult my cubs Argent, I swear I'll rip you to pieces and your mother's sacrifice will have been for nothing."

Allison glares, her mouth tightly shut as she puts her bow back in her bag and she leaves, Scott chasing after her. Jackson takes his leave as well, smirk in place as Derek is practically dragged back by Erica and Boyd.

The war has started. Derek needed to prepare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys! This one is a tad long and it's been written over afew days. Pardon any mistakes and enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Consequence

The floorboards creak beneath bare feet as hands fumble for a light switch. Stiles stumbles into the kitchen, shirtless and plaid pajama pants slung lowly on his hips. He finds the switch and flips it with clumsy fingers, eyes adjusting to the light slowly. Hazel orbs are lidded with sleep and he can't remember the last time he slept through the night. Lazy steps are taken, the cupboard raided for a glass as he stands on tip toes.

"Up again, you keep worrying me with every damn move."

Glass in hand, Stiles spins on his heel, eyes wide as Derek stands in the middle of the room, leather jacket and smirk in place.

He hurls the glass without a second thought.

Derek easily dodges it, the glassware smashing into the wall. He stalks forward, eyes going red as he eyes the boy's torso. Stiles looks down, his hand automatically resting over the slightly descended bump. It was a soft curve, the skin still taught and Derek drank it in greedily.

"Why are you here? It's the weekend and I'm sure you have many other things on your to do list. Maybe another baby mama on the side?"

The growl makes Stiles shut it. Soon warm hands are over his, nestling on his pale skin.

"Your father isn't here and we need to talk. About Jackson."

Stiles avoids the pointed look, turning back towards the cabinet, feigning interest in finding another glass.

"What about him?"

Arms wrap around Stiles' body, large hands cradling swollen flesh tenderly. Derek felt the shudder from the other boy and the pang of guilt began to eat at him faster.

"Why are you with him... Your better than that."

Stiles scoffs, body rigid as Derek turns him around. Hazel eyes avoid stormy grey and the alpha let's a warning rumble build in his chest.

"Using someone is beneath you."

Stiles feels his breath catch as a whiskered cheek nuzzles against his. The hands that hold him tighten, as if afraid of letting go and he feels his heart give a leap.

"You don't know what your talking about. I know what I'm doing, I'm not some incubator you can just put your hands on."

Derek hears nothing but a steady heart beat. He dislodges himself, brows furrowed while Stiles fills his glass, taking a long drink, the plaid bottoms sliding here and there with his movement.

"Do you hate me?"

Stiles' brows shoot up. He takes another drink, preparing himself. This talk was a longtime coming.

"You know I do. I hate you and this situation you thought you'd put me in. I hate how arrogant you are and I especially hate when you brake into my house and think it's alright to put your hands on me. Your just... Disgusting Derek."

The alpha is rooted to his spot. A steady heart beat had confirmed his worst fear. Not one lie had left the boy's full lips and he couldn't help but feel physically ill. Stiles is calm, glass empty as he makes his way towards the doorway, muscles rigid.

"When you leave, don't come back."

Derek stares into nothingness, eyes hooded with sadness and disbelief. The lights are switched off and foot steps pad up the stairs. Soon the house is silent yet Derek can't find it in himself to move.

He was hated, by the one he wanted to be with. His heart thrummed painfully.

Then he heard the erratic heartbeat upstairs, the swallowing breathes, the small sobs and finally shallow breathing.

He had been lying. The hurt had laced his voice with such finality but he had schooled his biggest tell. Derek leaves silently, deciding Jackson might be the weakest point in Stiles' little front.

Boyd's large form shook with each breath he took. He had a blonde pinned against one of the ancient trees near the shell of the Hale house and he felt his instincts kick in. The honey locks and soulful eyes made his pants tighten as he growled, fighting his wolf down.

"It's ok... Just, just make sure

Your still with me in the morning..."

Isaac's smile made Boyd surge forward. The moon was full, flooding the forest in soft moonlight as two howls filled the distance.

Stiles twisted his lock one last time, then popped the metal open. He deposited his books and was getting ready to head to home room until two thick arms wrapped around him. He leaned in automatically, his nose twitching at the musk of pine and pure male that seemed to come off Jackson in droves. He turned in the large arms and came face to face with Derek. Everyone in the hall got to whispering instantly and soon Jackson was thundering thru the crowd, anger evident in his gaze. Derek did nothing but smirk, even as Stiles begin to try to explain. Jackson waves a hand in his face, turning to Derek instead.

"You think I'm going to back down? He's mine, he chose me so back the fuck off Hale."

Derek released the slender boy and his smirk shifted into a scowl.

"I would, except I don't appreciate you using my mate and our cubs as leverage. That was your plan right?"

Jackson pales and Stiles' back falls against the lockers. This wasn't happening. Everyone had left, not wanting to get in involved, or hurt, and the three were left to their own devices. Jackson was protesting, begging Stiles to believe him and Derek stayed silent. Until Jackson went to far.

"Who else would want you Stiles? I took you knowing that you were broken, no one else would have done that, you should feel thankful!"

The blonde was slammed against the lockers, an alpha roaring in his face. Stiles was down the hall in record time as he felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment and shame. He heard Jackson's pained cries but they grew faint as he made it out the double doors and into the parking lot.

Scott sniffed the air as Allison followed close behind. They had ditched as soon as Derek had called. Stiles couldn't be found anywhere and even Sheriff Stilinski had been informed. Scott's arm went up, gently resting on Allison's hip, stopping her movement. His cheeks were flushed at the sounds coming from behind an ancient oak. Allison brushed him off, rolling her eyes as she stalks forward.

" I can defend myself Scott, don't think I need-"

She dropped her hands to her sides, eyes wide. Two steaming bodies rolled around in a nest of black denim and leather. Isaac was on his back, his face a bit pained as Boyd ground his hips forward. Scott tried to pull her away, the coupling meant to be private, although he had no room to talk. Boyd's roar and Isaac's sobs of completion filled the forest. Both wolves lay in a heap, nuzzling and scenting each other. It would have been sweet... Except Allison saw the blood caked between Isaacs thighs and she drew her bow. Scott tries to call her off but she makes herself known with a bark.

"Get off him or I swear I'll shoot you right in the damn heart!"

Boyd turns to look over his shoulder. Isaac is still shaking, coming down from his high as his sight refocuses and he looks between his legs and then at Allison.

"Um, hey... He can't, he's still letting loose down here. Maybe Scott can help you unwind?"

Realization dawns on her and Allison draws back in sheer horror and flees, Scott apologizing as he chases after her. Sex was making things way more complicated nowadays.

Stiles hunches over his steering wheel. He had loaded his pockets with wolfsbane and had driven to the outskirts of town. He looked at his burger and forced down another bite. His swelling middle reminded him he wasn't just taking care of himself anymore. He had called Lydia, warning her that he was going to fall off the map for a few hours. She had agreed to deter Derek for him happily, loving to hatch a plan and put it in use. He wished that he had gotten the strawberry blonde pregnant instead. Life with someone soft and open sounded like a dream.

But Jackson had been right. He was broken and he was used up. He had nothing going for him and the only guy who wanted him had managed to impregnate him and steal his many firsts in one night.

Derek the enigma. The man he loved and yet despised. The guy who threatens to kill him on a daily basis yet manages to make Stiles fall head over heels at the same time. He sighs, he had to tell his dad about his 'predicament' and soon. He needed medical advice if he was going to see this througStiles rolls his eyes as he also rolls the window down.

A knock on steamed glass made his back go rigid. He wipes a small circle through the haze and Scott is standing there, hands in his pockets. He had dropped Allison off after her mini freak out and decided to check out Stiles' favorite burger joint. Fortunately the hunch had paid off.

"What? No free shows tonight or ever."

Scott winces but he knows he deserves it. He kicks his feet and decides that it's time to man up. He clears his throat and speaks, voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry. Your my best friend and I basically whored you out to Derek. I know that me not saving you puts a huge dent in our relationship and that you hate me but... Stiles, you can't change the past. Your carrying the most precious thing our pack has ever had the honor of having and... We love you for it. Erica, Isaac, and even Boyd."

Stiles feels his heart beat in his ears as he's overwhelmed. Scott reaches out to squeeze his shoulder.

"And unlike Jackson, Derek does love you... And even though he hurt you that night, I know you love him too."

Stiles arched a brow and Scott shrugged. He was in love, the words flow easier on the subject if your experienced. He just nods and soon he finds himself and Scott pulling up into his driveway. His father rushes out of the house and as soon as he steps out of the car he's engulfed in warm arms. He goes rigid when his dad jumps back, eyes wide as he looks between them and at Stiles' middle.

"Dad, I can explain."

Sheriff Stilinski turns towards an uncomfortable Scott and roughly fists the teen's shirt.

"Whatever you did to him I swear to god Scott-"

A growl fills the night air as Derek comes from the shadows. Lydia's plan has seemed to have backfired.

"It isn't Scott's fault. It's mine, and your son, he's mine now as well."

Stiles wanted to laugh, to tell his father it was nothing but a bad joke, but Derek's wolfed out and soon Scott joins him, snouts twitching as Mr. Stilinski draws his gun.

" What's wrong with my son? What have you done to him?"

Derek shook his head, features melting back into his usual, chiseled face.

" I took him through instinct and that's on me. He's carrying our child, but the pup is not to blame. You need to think this through. I can help you both when the time comes. I love your son and you wouldn't leave your grandchild without a father would you?"

The gun goes off. Stiles quickly tries to drag his father back into the house. The alpha's roar fills the chilling night air and soon both humans are rushed into the house by a healing werewolf. The door is slammed shut and Scott paces by it, his features softening back into their much softer counter parts.

Derek isn't amused as the gun goes off a second time. He hisses and just stands there as the bullets fall to the ground as flesh sizzles shut. The sheriff gapes in disbelief as Derek speaks.

"Let's get this explanation out of the way, I'm done with games."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Truth**

Mr. Stilinski stands between his son and a very upset Derek. The raven haired werewolf's hackles are raised, Scott walking over to try and calm his alpha down. Derek doesn't relent.

"Get away from him. I told you didn't I? He's mine."

Stiles comes from behind his father, right into Derek's space and roughly shoves at a chiseled chest. He was

Angry and scared, but most importantly, pregnant and he can feel the fear for himself and his children grow into a pit that settles heavily within him as he speaks.

"Don't yell at my dad because your on some testosterone high Derek. He has nothing to do with this."

The alpha's features get even more fierce. Until Stiles' heartbeat fills his mind. He can hear the blood and the buzzing of every nerve as they fight to not look afraid. They fail miserably and Derek stops his show of dominance and tugs Stiles forward, draping his arms around him and awkwardly sinking into a tight hug, breathing in his scent, large hands settling around a swelling waist. He was hurting the human he loved and his loss of control wasn't an excuse anymore. He needed to get his mouth to work, to tell his mate how sorry he was and how he wishes things would have been different...

"I... For everything. For following instinct... For being a damn thought. For everything. I-I'm so damn sorry."

Derek's words are choked out as he trembles around the slender teen.

Scott and the Sheriff look at each other with mild shock as Stiles slowly circles his arms around the large form of his mate. His alpha. The quivering mass of muscle makes him soften and the tension seems to seep out of the situation. He had avoided Derek for weeks, had decided on Jackson to put up a front. He never knew how much damage he was causing himself and Derek.

"I am too... Because even though you hurt me, your obviously the only one for me. I just hate that you were so damn instinct driven. It scares me to think of what could happen if you lose control again... Because I would've gladly given you what you wanted, ya know?"

Derek pulls away, his eyes flickering from red to hazel and back. Stiles felt his heart thrum. He was fighting his instincts, even then he had probably fought against himself... Only to see himself lose and watch as he hurt someone he cared about.

Was Derek an outsider looking in during his small bursts of uncontrollable behavior?

Stiles looks into the eyes and instantly they blink and stay a clear grey hazel. They were filled with anguish and fear. He was just as scared as Stiles knew he always has been. The human takes a shuttering breath and tugs the wolf down. The kiss is desperate and wet. Teeth click together, lips devouring anything they can reach. This is the Derek Stiles wanted. Not the alpha, the fearless leader. He wanted the broody man who would shove him against walls, or talk to him late at night when he couldn't sleep.

The guy who's tears he can feel on his cheek right at that moment, that's the guy he wanted to spend forever with.

Derek breaks the kiss, pressing his lips to the corner of Stiles' mouth before pulling back, holding a smaller hand in his as he turns towards the others, running his forearm over his face. He stands straight, his alpha mask quickly slipping into place, voice still holding a husky emotional tone.

"I'm the one who attacked your son."

Silence. Derek feels the tension return as he keeps his eyes on Mr. Stilinski.

"In another month the cubs will be born and I know it's hard to accept it but... Their mine."

Mr. Stilinski looks like he might have another heart attack pretty soon. Before Stiles can interrupt the gun goes off again and again and again. The clip is empty as only the sound of The empty gun chamber fills the room. Derek whimpers a bit as the bullets sizzle to the surface and hit the ground. The Sheriff is looking in his jacket pockets for anything else he can use. Stiles' hands quickly cover his father's, silently begging him to stop. The young brunette is pulled into yet another tight embrace.

Derek reluctantly lets go of the pale hand, letting the sheriff look his son over with hurt eyes, trembling hands and nothing but apology after apology leaving his mouth.

"I failed you as a father and I let things get so out of hand for you. I'm never here until it's to late."

Stiles shakes his head against his father's chest. His life had spiraled out of control due to his own curiosity and disregard for his father's rules. He had gotten involved all on his own and his father did nothing but raise him to be a decent human being.

One that just happens to help and fall in love with werewolves. He tells him this gently, and he sees the understanding grudgingly lighting his eyes. It feels good to not have to hide things from his father anymore, but he hopes his dad can cope.

Scott growls towards the door and Derek knits his brows as he stands in front of the two humans. A simple knock makes both wolves tense a bit more, jaws snapping in anticipation.

"Let me in, it isn't up for discussion."

Derek tries to usher Stiles and his father up the stairs. Mr. Stilinski easily avoids being man handled (or maybe Derek hates getting shot) and his authoritative voice slips from thin lips.

"Chris, you weren't supposed to be here until later. What do you want?"

Stiles' arches a brow and Derek follows suit. Scott moves out of Mr. Stilinski's way as the sheriff opens the front door. A very flustered Chris Argent stands before them, gun now loosely in his hands. Stiles feels his stomach drop as the man fumbles uncharacteristically before them. Gun in one hand and a steamed casserole dish in the other.

Shit.

"No way. No fucking way."

Scott and the rest look taken back as Stiles frees himself from his father's arms, pointing an accusing finger at Mr. Argent, anger in his already hoarse voice.

"You keep your hands and your dick away from my dad! Did you hear me you son of a bitch! He isn't for you!"

Mr. Stilinski groans and the hunter arches an amused brow as he steps inside, nodding a silent greeting at the wolves before handing Stiles the hot dish with a hint of a smirk. Scott decides to help Derek at holding his mate back, sniffing at the food appreciatively. The pregnant scowls as the adults head up the stairs and out of sight. Derek takes the dish, gently leading his mate towards the kitchen, hoping that the men upstairs don't get into anything... Heated. His grimace goes unnoticed. Stiles' whining snaps him out of his thoughts as he goes back to catering to his love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys! Sorry for the lack of updates, I had a health scare and have been recovering from emergency surgery, not to mention I re wrote this chapter four times! Let me know what you think, feel free to throw me some ideas! Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Situations

Isaac sighs as Boyd kisses his bare shoulder. They lie in the small nest of soft moss and are beneath the thick wool blankets they had acquired. They made love constantly now, Erika always securing the Perimeter in their stead. Isaac hasn't shown signs of carrying and Boyd had assured him that he could care less. He had chosen the blonde because of who he was and what he had to offer. Cubs hadn't made the list. A rustling and soon a smirking Erika stood before them.

"Still practicing hm?"

She'd land gracefully and then go about snuggling between the naked, sweaty flesh of her pack. They lay there calmly, talking about everything and nothing. Erika whips out her cell phone, texting her daily report to Derek and decides its her turn to lounge for the rest of the day as he boys are off and into the woods in no time.

Deaton reassures Stiles as he makes his way towards the Jeep. Derek perks up and keeps his eyes on the teen as he walks towards the car and slips into his seat. A brown paper bag and small stack of information is handed to Derek almost immediately. But the alpha lets them slip from his fingers and chooses instead to stare at a small, perfectly square piece of black and white inked paper like it held all the answers of the universe. The ultra sound had been unpleasant on Stiles' part but seeing his cub on screen and hearing it's heart beat, it had rocked the teens world. Derek fingered the barely dried ink tenderly and before Stiles can start the car, large arms engulf his body and warm lips speak into the pale flesh of his slender neck.

"Thank you."

They stay like that for a bit, before Derek is shoved into his seat and Stiles is fixing him with knitted brows and crossed arms.

"It isn't the baby's fault. It deserves to live, and a mistake doesn't make that an invalid point."

Stiles starts the car and drives, ignoring the hurt, slightly angry look the alpha is giving him. Derek pretends to be calm as he texts and Stiles pretends not to notice the tension about to snap his mate's shoulder blades. They arrive at the Stilinski house hold and as they climb out, a very satisfied Chris Argent is practically strutting down the walk way. He nods at them, eyes lingering on Stiles before he's walking down the block and climbing into his truck.

Stiles tears up the walk and practically rips the door open. Derek is right on his heels. The alpha feels his stomach shift uncomfortably as Sheriff Stilinski clutches a thin blanket around his naked form and looks at them like a deer in head lights.

It didn't help Stiles' already climbing blood pressure that a condom wrapper was clutched tightly in his blanket filled fist.

The silence was defeating and Derek felt anger coming off his mate in an onslaught. Stiles breathes and only utters one sentence.

"If you haven't eaten there's egg salad in the fridge."

With that he was up the stairs and Derek was left standing there as he awkwardly turned to shut the door. A sigh lets him know that, for once, he isn't the issue. The sheriff sits on the couch, wrapping the fabric tighter around himself and staring at the worn living room rug in silent thought.

Derek curses his ability to care.

"Give him time, I know what it's like to be alone. It makes sense to find someone like Argent attractive, especially in your line of work."

Derek feels bile threatening to seep past his lips but he swallows and looks at Mr. Stilinski with what he hopes is understanding.

"Just go make sure he hasn't hung himself yet."

Derek is up the stairs faster than the poor man can finish his sentence.


End file.
